Such a device, conforming with the field of the invention as described above, is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,036 and the corresponding French published patent application No. FR-A-2 493 446. FIG. 22 of that specification discloses drive means in the form of a recess, by means of which the resilient arm is in engagement with an element which is fixed with respect to one of the rotatable coaxial parts of the device. This arrangement enables a profiled coupling means to be provided and facilitates assembly of the device by simple axial insertion.
In connection with the inner carrier element, the coupling is positive and is achieved by force fitting, for example with the aid of cotter pins. However, this results in additional stresses, which may be prejudicial to the length of the useful life of the damper and also to its mechanical strength.